


Sexsomnia: n. Somnambulistic sexual behaviour

by reason_says



Category: Fall Out Boy, World's Most Hated Crew
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reason_says/pseuds/reason_says
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexsomnia: n. Somnambulistic sexual behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: To the best of my knowledge, this never happened. I am in no way affiliated with any of the real people referenced herein, and I am making no money from this.
> 
> This is a bunny. It is ridiculous, and written because I am incapable of not writing things, apparently. Plus, the idea of Chris accidentally sucking Pete's cock was too much to resist. It sort of turned into Pete molesting Chris while the latter is asleep, but that's actually fairly likely. Not really [](http://violin_road.livejournal.com/profile)[**violin_road**](http://violin_road.livejournal.com/)'s fault! Amazing!

**Sexsomnia: n. Somnambulistic sexual behaviour**

  
OK, so obviously it's Pete's fault. This can be taken for granted.

Also, this is forever ago, before Chris got old and started having the sleeping problems he has now. To wit: he could get to sleep when he wanted to, and wasn't woken up easily. Going a step further, you pretty much couldn't wake him up if you tried.

So it's after a show (not Arma, but something neither of them are in) and Pete is staying at Chris' apartment (which he was at the time sharing with Boo, but we can just pretend he was at his girlfriend's or something). Because, really, the show ended a lot later than they expected, plus they stuck around afterwards to hang, and Pete's parents are OK with most of what he does (at least since he was fourteen, to assuage their guilt), but there's no one who wouldn't be irritated at a not-exactly-quiet boy coming upstairs at two in the morning. So he's staying at Chris' that night, as he probably did a lot.

And they're guys, but they're not complete morons, and Chris is waiting tables at this point so he does have to get up at something resembling a reasonable hour. So they start to make an effort to fall asleep at around three. Or, Chris does. Pete... not so much. He's younger than Chris, remember, even if only by five years, and also he doesn't have a real job. So he just sits up.

He and Chris haven't known each other very long (not more than a year, is what I mean by that), but they know each other pretty well. So Pete knows that Chris is determinedly heterosexual (to the point where Pete thinks he maybe has something to prove to himself), but doesn't have a problem with gay people. Which is useful, because Chris knows that Pete is far from monosexual, and doesn't mind or feel threatened in any way. Unfortunately for that attitude, Pete also knows that Chris is a damn heavy sleeper. Also, Chris doesn't yet know just what a manipulative motherfucker Pete is. (I'm reminding myself of the cultverse here, but that's not the purpose. He's not _that_ bad. He just... wants Chris, and isn't opposed to doing not-quite-ethical things to make it happen.)

This has a lot of backstory for a bunny, but oh well. So, really, Pete has been... not planning, but thinking about this for a while. And tonight he deliberately kept talking to the band for just long enough that his parents wouldn't want him coming home, so he could stay at Chris'. And when he's sure that Chris is actually asleep, he puts his not-quite-plan into action.

First off, he goes over to where Chris is relatively curled up on his mattress, and sits down next to him. He starts rubbing Chris' shoulder, then lies down next to/behind him. He keeps rubbing Chris' arm, and starts kissing his neck. No one has ever accused Pete Wentz of not being cheesy, even when no one can see him. He sits up slowly and moves Chris a bit at a time until he's lying on his back, then kneels next to him and strokes his jaw. Chris turns his head, leaning into Pete's hand, and Pete smiles. He resettles himself so one knee is on either side of Chris's torso and leans down, stopping just short of kissing him.

"Chris?" He barely whispers, the word leaving his mouth as more breath than sound, but Chris' mouth quirks anyway. "Chris, can you hear me?" He stifles a laugh, barely able to believe the way he's talking, but he knows enough about Chris' unconscious state to know that he'll respond to things like that.

Chris's head twitches in what could be called a nod if you were looking for one, and Pete is. "OK, you just stay still, all right?" Another almost-nod, and Pete moves down to work on Chris' belt. He's just undoing the button on Chris' jeans when Chris' hand moves, not quite brushing against Pete's, but definitely enough of a motion to be noted. Pete freezes, preparing to lunge off the mattress and claim to have been sleeping on the floor if Chris wakes up.

But no, the hand falls back to the mattress and Pete relaxes, pulling Chris' zipper down a bit more slowly than he would have a moment before, pulling the jeans down (remember, this is when they wore _guy's jeans_ , which gives you an idea of how long ago it is). He takes a deep breath before reaching into the front of Chris' boxers.

He's being extra-careful, naturally, so careful that he almost jumps when he finally closes his hand around Chris' cock. But when a second passes and Chris doesn't stir, he shakes his head at himself and takes a firmer grip. He uses his other hand to spread the fly, guides Chris' cock out (he smirks at the imagery, as if he's leading an animal to freedom), and begins stroking.

He's hesitant at first, slowly stroking up and down, not doing anything special. He feels Chris hardening under his touch, and speeds up slightly. Just as Chris is fully hard (not that he _knows,_ never having seen Chris hard before) and Pete is focusing his attention on one narrow space of his vision, he feels a hand on his wrist.

He instantly jerks back, excuses racing through his mind, though he knows nothing can actually explain this. But Chris' hand tightens around his wrist, tugging as Chris sits up.

Pete is panicking at this point, his heart racing, his eyes darting back and forth, stuttering. But he can't seem to make his mind work, can't stand up, and suddenly he notices Chris' eyes are still closed.

"Chris?" He can barely even form the word. "Chris, are you awake?" The only sign is the barest of shrugs, and now Pete is _really_ confused. He knows Chris is a deep sleeper, but no one ever mentioned sleepwalking. Sleepsitting? What is Chris even _doing?_

That question is answered almost immediately, when Chris releases Pete's wrist and twists so he's on his knees. He pushes Pete back, which lands Pete's head on the carpet and his knees awkwardly bent, but Chris' hands go to his belt and _wow_ he still really has no idea what's going on, but like hell he's going to question it.

Pete lifts his hips to let Chris pull down his jeans, and takes the opportunity to straighten his legs, because that's seriously uncomfortable. And oh, OK, he had genuinely forgotten for a moment that he's not wearing underwear, and the chill of Chris' basement apartment is a bit of a shock. But then Chris' hand is on his cock, and Pete gives up on feeling anything but _God, seriously, more, yes_.

Now, Pete knows, he _knows,_ that Chris is straight. But who knows, maybe he has a lot of gay sex in his sleep, because Pete's had a lot of handjobs (Yeah, he's seventeen, so what? He's one charming motherfucker!) and this is... not the best, no, but pretty damn good!

He was hard within seconds of Chris pulling down his pants, and the way Chris twists his wrist on the downstroke, there's no way he's going soft until he comes. Which, considering, will probably be sooner rather than later, because the next thing he knows Chris is dipping his head and licking a line from the base to the tip of Pete's cock, and Pete's head lands with a thump on the carpet.

Then it's just a haze of _ohmygodyesChrisreallyjustseriouslygod_ , and he squeezes his eyes shut and tries not to focus _too_ much on the fact that this is _Chris._ Because that's a fantastic thought, and one that he's sure will get him through any and all dry spells he may have in future, but right now that line of thinking will only lead to coming immediately, and he wants this to last.

Except Chris' tongue is flickering over the head of his cock before he engulfs Pete entirely and pulls up again, his right hand on Pete's balls as his left hand grips Pete's thigh and just... for a moment... just for one second, Chris' finger is _there,_ ghosting over Pete's opening and pressing down just slightly and Pete is gone, groaning long and low as Chris swallows around him.

He opens his eyes wide, panting, lifts his head and tries to muster enough strength to sit up and reciprocate, considering that's what started this... and Chris flops back on the mattress and starts snoring. Pete can't believe it. Come to that, he can't actually move. His head is still on the carpet and his legs are on the mattress and he knows he should at least move all the way one or the other, but he can't seem to make his brain or muscles function enough to do so. One thing filters through the murky haze that is his brain right now. Apparently Chris swallows. He files that away, takes a deep breath, and swings his legs off the mattress.


End file.
